Victory Lap
"One of our escape vehicles crashed while escaping a crime scene. We're sending you guys in to deal with the pursuers. Don't worry, it's probably just highway patrol. After all, why would the SWAT be there for a min--... The SWAT are here. Huh, ok then. We're rerouting another group. 8 incoming operatives to evacuate 6 endangered operatives. This is gonna be... interesting. -Maverick Summary After a CRIMSON van full of jewels crashed on the highway, it was quickly surrounded by the pursuing police force and blocked off completely by highway patrol. And then the SWAT got there. The shootout has been going on for seven minutes, and two of our guys have already been injured. Get over there and get them out, and don't forget about those jewels. Operatives Command *Maverick *Lynx (Chopper Pilot, Acts as a MiCo) Emergency Team *Minister *Rebel *Lancelot *Overhaul Medical Team * Ritual Transcript Some highway. (Will specify later) Victory Lap-Digital Recording (Mission Time 0:00) Minister - "Look out the window. Why are there so many cops at this one specific place?" Lancelot - "Probably because we're a known criminal organization with military-grade weaponry stealing millions of dollars in jewelry?" Rebel - "I already knew that, Captain Obvious." Lancelot - "I was talking to Minister, moron." Rebel - "Oh. I'M the moron here? What does that make you? A single-celled-- Lynx - "Shut up, guys. Get ready to rappel." (Mission Time 1:00) Overhaul - "Why can't you land us?" Lynx - "If I fly too low, the police will start shooting at me. Now get out, shoo." (Mission Time 1:30) Lynx- "You guys out? Good. I'm opening fire." The chopper's modified SAW machine gun starts firing, and the chopper turns to strafe the police. (Mission Time 1:45) Minister - "Haul ass! Move, move, move!" Lancelot - "Get behind the crashed cars! Don't get yourself shot, ok?" Rebel - "Don't tell me what to do!" Lancelot shakes his head in disgust. Minister - "Stop arguing and get behind the cars!" (Mission Time 2:30) Minister - "Operatives sighted. They've set up a makeshift barricade of cars, at the least." Rebel - "Hold back. Too many cops around." Lynx's chopper flies by and strafes the cops around it. Lancelot - "You were saying?" Rebel - "Don't star-" Minister - "Lynx just cleared us a path, let's move before they regroup!" (Mission Time 3:30) Minister - "We've linked up with the operatives. 3 of them need medical attention." Maverick - "This thing working? It is? Great. We have a medical team coming in. Clear out the police and we'll evacuate the operatives. Oh, and don't forget the bags. Especially the dark grey one. That one is IMPORTANT." Minister - "Copy that!" (Mission Time 4:15) Lynx - "Medical Chopper landed! You'll be heading off with them, but I'll still be here if you want to drop off the Jewels! Maverick said to take the dark grey one with you though." *A medic gets off the chopper with a stretcher, along with another operative.* Ritual - "What are you waiting for!? Help us get these guys on the chopper!" *The team loads the wounded operatives on the chopper, and the fourth thanks them.* *The team grabs the bags. Lancelot takes the dark grey one* Rebel - "Hey, give me that! Maverick OBVIOUSLY wouldn't trust you with that!" Overhaul - "Rebel, since when were you so aggressive? I thought I was the agressi-" Rebel - "Lancelot, give me the bag." *Lancelot reluctantly hands the bag off to Rebel and goes to the van to get more jewelry* (Mission Time 6:00) Minister - "All the bags are loaded, Lynx!" Lynx - "Great! I'll drop them off at the nearest safehouse." Minister - "C'mon, guys, time to clear out!" (Recording End. Complete time, 6:37) Category:Operations